Undefined destination: reality or not
by Kraken8213
Summary: Alice tomò una desiciòn, eligiò la realidad. Pensò que podrìa dejar su muchosidad intacta, pero olvidò un pequeño detalle: aquello no era Wonderland... Era Inglaterra. A/T Pesimo summary


Primer fic... Nervios. jeje, ok no.

Como muchas otras, me pareciò que la peli se merecìa un final mas... final. (Obviamente con todo y sombrerero incluido, como no!). Asì que en un arrebato de inmpirancia... (y sì, digo inspirancia, porque ni yo se como avanza esta hisotria) me ha dado por comenzar este fic. Saludos a todas/os los que se animen a pasar por estos rumbos, ojalà que les guste y lo disfruten como yo hice escribièndolo.

|Capìtulo 1: TORMENTA|

Alicia! Alicia! Levanta!... Alicia….

Una sacudida la sacó de su estupor. No era la primera vez que viajaba en barco, sabía que era perfectamente normal andar caminando de aquí hacia allá al compás de las olas, sin embargo, no es fácil bailar cuando se está acostada en un oscuro camarote. Un repentino movimiento la hizo caer de bruces al piso. Estaba frío.

-Maldición. – Apartó la sábana grisácea que la cubría. La culpable del fuerte golpe que se había dado en la cabeza y que aun seguía aferrada a sus pies como quien suplica que no lo dejes. Se levantó ayudándose de la mesilla que estaba al lado de su cama. Ahora no sólo el barco se movía, también lo hacia su cabeza.

Salio de la habitación dando tumbos y tras varios intentos fallidos de apañárselas por su cuenta, decidió que sería mejor apoyarse en la pared. Ojala nadie hubiera dejado la perta abierta, tenía suficientes golpes ya y el día aun no había comenzado. Tal vez la próxima vez elegiría el tren.

No se veía nada. Ni siquiera un rayo de la luna entraba por los tragaluces. Avanzó a tientas. Un flash a través de una pequeña ventana circular llamó su atención. Una tormenta se avecinaba y parecía bastante fuerte.

- Maldición. – Se dirigió a la cocina. Necesitaba agua, tenía la boca seca y la frente perlada de sudor. A qué venían esas pesadillas ahora? Ella había hecho su elección. Ella había elegido la realidad. Cuando bebió la sangre del Jabberwocky sabía que no había vuelta atrás, sabía que olvidaría todo en poco tiempo. Como la primera vez - Estùpidas pesadillas.

- No es correcto que una señorita se exprese así –

- A ti qué te importa? Vienes en medio de la noche a reprocharme algo que no puedo cambiar. Qué te hace pensar que tomé la decisión equivocada? De no ser por ti ya habría olvidado todo y no tendría estas ojeras. – susurró con rabia contemplando su reflejo en la jarra de agua que acababa de llenar.

- Serías feliz? Si te dejara, serías feliz?-

-… - Cómo contestar eso? Después de todo al final era ella quien lo llamaba. Inconcientemente, sí, pero lo hacía. – Pues claro estùpido! A quién le gusta que le susurren cosas al oído cada que cierra los ojos? Además, tengo cosas importantes que atender. No me has dejado concentrarme en mis negocios, ni en mi sueño. – masculló al fin en un intento de deslindarse de su parte en el asunto.

- Cuando dejes de pensar en mi, entonces me iré. – la voz era poco menos que un susurro.

-Eso espero. – Alicia sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso y se lavó la cara. El barco dio una nueva sacudida y la jarra se estrelló en el suelo; los trozos de vidrio salieron disparados en todas direcciones. – Auch! – Una pequeña astilla fue a parar cerca de su pie izquierdo y al moverse un poco se hundió en su piel. Inmediatamente un hilillo se sangre comenzó a fluir tapando la herida. Apoyándose en la barra sacó la astilla y salió de allí rumbo a su camarote. Que alguien más limpiara luego. Definitivamente la próxima vez se tomaría el tiempo de ponerse zapatos.

- Estùpido Tarrant. No necesito una conciencia, y menos si está loca. – murmuró para sí mientras volvía a la cama. Un trueno resonó a lo lejos. Sería una larga noche.

_DOS MESES ATRÀS._

- Alicia, lo siento mucho, pero ya no puedo seguir haciendo más negocios contigo. De verdad que no te entiendo. Cuando rechazaste a mi hijo y viniste con esas ideas revolucionarias en verdad creí que tenías futuro en esto, pero…-carraspeó un poco, aclarándose la garganta y buscando las palabras correctas para referirse con sutileza a la evidente condición mental de su ahijada - Alicia, no es posible que vayas por ahí diciéndole a la gente que hablas con los animales, que mataste a un dragón y bebiste su sangre, o que los conejos usan relojes. Gracias a eso nadie te toma en serio. Y a mi tampoco. Me da mucha pena al pensar en tu padre, pero no estoy dispuesto a ir a la bancarrota porque nadie quiera invertir conmigo por temor a estarle confiando su dinero a un loco. Lo siento, Alicia…

- Pero yo…

La sorpresa la dejó sin palabras. Hacía un par de meses de la muerte su madre. El único consuelo que tuvo ésta antes de morir, era que a pesar de que su hija más pequeña no estaba casada, era una gran promesa como empresaria. Eso la consoló durante los últimos días de su enfermedad.

La mirada de Alicia se perdió por unos segundos en parte por la sorpresa, en parte por los recuerdos… Aquellos fueron días duros. Habían pasado casi dos años desde que volvió de Wonderland. Tantas cosas habían cambiado.

Cuando volvió de aquel sueño, Alicia esta resuelta a ser ella misma, a no volver a perderse, a conservar su muchosidad intacta. Pero se olvidó de un pequeño detalle. Aquello no era Wonderland, era la realidad.

- Señor le prometo que no lo volveré a hacer. Le doy mi palabra de que jamás volveré a mencionar nada acerca de Wo…- dejó la frase sin concluir, tenía que convencerse primero a sí misma. – Dejaré de pensar en esos cuentos! De verdad! Nunca más oirá una palabra de ello de mi boca… Hablaré de los avances que se están suscitando en Europa, de lo bien que va la Revolución Industrial, conversaré sobre el té, incluso usaré corsé. – la desesperación la hacía decir cosas que jamás hubiera consentido pensar siquiera – Esto es lo último que me queda. Por favor.

- Alicia, - una negativa se asomaba en la comisura de sus labios, fruncidos, pero al ver la realidad de la chica no pudo quitarle lo que, tal como ella acababa de decir, era lo único que le quedaba. – Bien, te quedarás. Estarás a prueba, no como socia, sino como asistente. Analizaré tu comportamiento y veré si estás capacitada para esto.

- Si señor – al pronunciar esas palabras, sintió como toda la muchosidad en su interior se estremecía, presagiando su fin. – Gracias.

Después de ese día lo que le siguió a la vida de Alicia fueron cuatro horas de terapia a la semana con uno de los mas prestigiados psicolòlogos de la cuidad. En cada nueva cita sentía como un trozo de su preciosa muchosidad le era arrebatada. Casi podía sentir como le desgarraba las entrañas mientras hablaba y su interlocutor le decía que aquello era únicamente producto que su anormalmente desarrollada imaginación. Poco le faltó para decir que estaba loca, aunque lo pensaba; pero no le pagaban por insultar a su cliente.

- Alicia, ya hemos hablado de esto. Se que has tenido una vida dura, y que los últimos meses han sido muy pesados para tu salud mental, pero hasta que no reconozcas que cada cosa fantástica que me platicas es solo el resultado de tu imaginación, no puedo ayudarte – la voz sonaba profesional, carente de emoción. Alicia se preguntaba si ese hombre tendría sentimientos, si alguna vez fue niño, si… - Alicia, responde.

- Lo siento. Doctor, cree usted que estoy loca? – un ligero temblor en la palabra 'loca' la delató. Tenía miedo. Antes le había parecido lo mas natural del mundo, la locura. Ahora todos le decían que era algo malo.

- No querida, solo que crees en las cosas equivocadas.

-Equivocadas? Entonces nada es real? – Tantas veces se lo habían dicho que casi había llegado a creerlo. – Nada. – Y con esa palabra sintió como su muchosidad le era arrancada de su interior. Un segundo duró el dolor. Buen le podrían estar arrancando el corazón o los pulmones. Fue tan real que estuvo a punto de chillar. – Ahora lo comprendo doctor – Un sollozo se abrió paso y sólo una lágrima derramó. Al fin y al cabo, no se puede llorar cuando se ha perdido la muchosidad.

Alicia, quieres una taza de té?....

La noche fue realmente larga. El barco se agitó tanto que Alicia se preguntó si en realidad el mundo no sería cuadrado y se encontraban cayendo por el horizonte. Cada rayo fue acompañado por un rugido del cielo, casi parecía que estaba advirtiéndoles algo. Cada sonoro trueno parecía estar gritando una sola palabra: vuelve. Pero nadie en la tripulación pareció comprenderlo.

- Al menos parece que hoy hará buen clima…- sonrió con sarcasmo. El cielo se asomaba junto a su pequeña y redonda ventanita. Una capa de niebla anunciaba un cielo gris, y una ligera brisa empañaba su visión del exterior. Se apresuró a incorporarse cuando una punzada en su pie izquierdo le recordó la madrugada anterior. – Genial, iré cojeando por ahí. Gracias Tarrant.

- De nada - murmuró una voz que provenía de ninguna parte, y que por el tono, Alicia casi pudo imaginar su sonrisa.

- Cállate! – Pegó un respingo y se puso los zapatos.- Dios, me estoy volviendo loca – el fastidio en sus palabras alentó a su interlocutor.

- Las mejores personas lo están, pequeña.

- Tal vez en tu mundo, en el mío no. – una ligera sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios. Era tan fácil hablar con él. Aun cuando no lo fuera.

Desde que regresó de Wonderland Alicia se sintió diferente. Era como si ya no fuera sólo ella, había algo más en su interior, o tal vez alguien más. Lo sentía cuando caminaba por los campos, lo sentía cuando bailaba con William, lo sentía cuando analizaba las rutas que habría de tomar, cuando comía y cuando dormía. Lo sentía cuando tomaba el té.

- El té – sus ojos se abrieron con gran sorpresa. Cómo no lo había notado antes? – Tarrant, eres tú Tarrant? – nadie contestó. – Debo estar loca. –la sola idea la hizo sonreír. - Tan loca como un sombrerero.

- Pues sí, he de decirte que lo estás pequeña. -

- Dónde? – miró hacia todos lados. Y la voz no provenía de ninguna parte… pero la sentía tan cerca.

- No me encontrarás. He encontrado el mejor escondite posible. – murmuró de nuevo con un dejo se autosuficiencia y socarronería.

- Pero qué? – y la epifanía llegó. La aplastó. Como un alud. – Qué haces en mí? Cómo…? – ni siquiera sabía que preguntar. Todo era tan confuso. Esta vez si que había perdido la cabeza.

- Dímelo tú. Al fin, tu eres yo-

A partir de ese día sus visitas se hicieron más y más frecuentes. Solía hacer comentarios sobre todo. Y en todo momento, aprovechando cada ocasión, la invitaba a tomar el té. Después de todo, si ella no lo tomaba, el tampoco lo haría.

Una mañana Alicia lo comprendió todo.

- Tarrant, de verdad eres tú? – nunca se había preguntado la procedencia de su amigo, simplemente había aceptado su compañía como si hubiera sido así desde siempre. Casi parecía algo natural. – Tarrant…

- …. -

Nadie contestó. Ni ese día ni los que le siguieron.

Y ella lo comprendió.

El nunca salió de Wonderland. Tal vez incluso la hubiera olvidado. Quizá ya no pensara en ella. Y ella estaba allí. Tan loca como la primera vez que pisó Wonderland.

Ella eligió la realidad. Su razón eligió la realidad. Pero su corazón nunca dejó Wonderland, fue por ello que comenzó a imaginarlo con ella. Lo convirtió en su conciencia, imaginando sus reacciones, sus comentarios, aferrándose al recuerdo más fuerte que tenía de ese país lleno se imposibilidades posibles: Él.

Después de todo, quién podría olvidar a aquel singular personaje que la había hecho volar en un sombrero y había bailado con frenesí junto al cuerpo de un dragón?

Avanzó por el estrecho pasillo cojeando. Si bien la noche anterior no le pareció que la herida fuera profunda, por la mañana le había supuesto una verdadera molestia. Cada paso representaba un esfuerzo extra al intentar mantener el equilibrio con las constantes sacudidas del navío. Se dirigió directamente a la cocina. Probablemente pasaban ya de las diez de la mañana y su estómago ya reclamaba su correspondiente porción de comida matutina.

Al empujar la puerta de la cocina, esperaba encontrarse, como todas las mañanas desde que zarparon, con Lobby, el cocinero. Estaría preparando alguno de sus raros y casi incomestibles platillos, llenando la cocina de un conjunto de olores a pescado y especias que le revolvían el estómago y la obligaban a abandonar su empresa y regresar una hora mas tarde, cuando fuera seguro.

La puerta de la cocina fue apartada y para su sorpresa no había nadie allí. Las ollas estaban todas en su sitio sobre el fregadero. Cada mecha de la sucia y vieja estufa estaba perfectamente cerrada, e incluso la jarra aun estaba repartida en pedazos de vidrio por todo el piso y un pequeño charco del agua que derramó la noche anterior aun pintaba una mancha de humedad en el suelo.

-Estùpido Lobby. – No era que echara en falta su presencia en la cocina, llenándola de sus nauseabundos olores y vapores, pero tampoco le caía en gracia tener que limpiar ella aquel desastre. Aun mas cuando le recordaba a aquel que había estado ignorado toda la mañana.

-Vamos cenicienta, se te hace tarde para el té. – un amago de burla estaba implicado en su voz.

-No me importa el té. Tengo hambre. Ya vas y lo haces tú si es que puedes, estùpida conciencia de mierda. Y a ver si me vas dejando almorzar en paz de una buena vez! – Avanzó a zancadas por la habitación hasta abrir un par de puertas que conducían a algo parecido a una alacena. Tomo un trapeador y comenzó a fregar el piso con rabia, lanzando todos los pequeños fragmentos de vidrio al hueco bajo la estufa. Cuando el último fragmento visible desapareció bajo las oscuras y grasientas profundidades del aparato, lanzó lejos el trapeador y se dirigió son fastidio hasta la alacena.

-Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda! Mataré a Lobby en cuanto lo vea! Se ha gastado toda nuestra comida en sus estùpidos menjurjes! ¿Y tú de que te ríes? – Si algo la enfurecía mas era la sonrisa burlona que se acababa de dibujar el rostro de su amigo holograma-imaginario. La observaba divertido desde que comenzó a fregar el piso y no hacía mas que hacer comentarios idiotas acerca de su comportamiento: Que si parecía que bailaba al fregar el piso, que si se podía caer al hueco bajo la estufa, que si mejor le preparaba un té… - Que te vayan dando! Dime de una buena vez que demonios haces aquí!. Te lo he dicho: Desaparécete de una buena vez!. No pienso volver al manicomio. Tú no sabes lo que es eso!

El semblante de Tarrant de ensombreció con la mención de ese horrible lugar. Que no lo sabía? Claro que lo sabía!. Podía recordar a Alicia año y medio atrás: recluida en una celda, medicada, drogada y adormecida hasta al punto de la inconciencia. Pero ella ignoraba que el estuvo allí. Tal vez fuera mejor así.

- Es eso lo que quieres, Alicia? – El tono solemne que adoptó la voz del sombrero sobresaltó el pulso de la chica. No había vuelto a escuchar aquel tono desde el día en que le habló de la masacre de su clan. Era un tono sombrío y seco. Por un momento creyó que había imaginado escuchar aquellas palabras de los labios del sombrero (que imbècil, "imaginado".. si ya todo era por si mismo producto que su imaginación), pero los labios de este se movieron de nuevo – Responde niña, que no tengo tu tiempo… No puedo permanecer más aquí si has perdido tu muchosidad.

Los segundos siguientes le parecieron horas. ¿Qué si quería que se fuera? ¿De verdad deseaba que la dejara de nuevo? No, claro que no!, pero… No era más que un extraño producto de su imaginación. El no era real, y mientas mas rápido acabara con ello mejor. – Sí Tarrant, quiero que te vayas.

Y algo se rompió.

- Buena luna, Alicia. –

-Tarrant – Demasiado tarde, había desaparecido. Y su mundo se sacudió, comenzó a girar y a temblar. ¿Era ella la que temblaba o era a su alrededor?

- Maldición! – Todo el barco se estremecía. Una tormenta se acababa de desatar y estaba meciendo el barco a su antojo. Los chorros de agua entraban por todas partes. La comenzó a invadir el pánico. Se iban a hundir… Pero si se iban a hundir ¿Porqué demonios nadie había aparecido por allí? ¿Dónde estaban los gritos? ¿Y la señal de alerta? ¿Dónde estaban todos?

Jeje, si lo se.... soy mala, pero ya luego verè como arreglo eso conforme avance la historia. Saludos y buena luna a todas. Yo irè a ver que hago en lo que me da sueño.. (2:58 am... ya no tengo muchas ideas... tal vez le siga otro rato pensado en muchosidades y media jaja)

Dejen Review! Recuerden que me estoy estrenando! :D


End file.
